Back Hug RePost
by ByeolBaek
Summary: "Mata itu menghipnotisnya, tatapan itu seakan mengajaknya untuk mendekat, pelukannya yang hangat, suaranya yang lembut, dan semua kata-kata manisnya, seakan membuat Luhan menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia" / Yaoi! / HunHan / KaiSoo / ChanBaek / KrisTao / Mind to RnR? :3
1. Chapter 1

**Back Hug**

.

.

.

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

Please Enjoy ~

.

.

.

ByeolBaek

.

.

.

* * *

.

"**Mata itu menghipnotisnya, tatapan itu seakan mengajaknya untuk mendekat, pelukannya yang hangat, suaranya yang lembut, dan semua kata-kata manisnya, seakan membuat Luhan menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Icheon Airport, 23 March 2014**

Luhan menginjakan kakinya di kota Seoul, ia tersenyum bahagia karena mulai saat ini ia tinggal bersama Gege-nya, Kris.

Pemuda manis berambut dark choco itu mendudukan dirinya di kursi, Gege-nya akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya ke lantai, ia sudah tak sabar untuk menemui Gege-nya setelah 6 tahun lamanya mereka berpisah.

"Luhan-ah!" Sebuah seruan mengejutkannya. Luhan menengok, ia tersenyum saat mendapati Gege-nya berdiri tak jauh darinya sembari melambaikan tangan. "Gege .." Luhan tersenyum lalu bangkit dari kursi yang ia tempati.

Kris mendekti Luhan lalu memeluk sang adik, tak dapat ia pungkiri ia sangat merindukan adiknya yang manja dan cengeng ini -menurutnya-. Kris tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukannya "Ada apa kau datang kemari?" Tanyanya. "Mama dan Baba menginginkan aku hidup mandiri, dan kata mereka kau harus menjagaku selama aku berada disini" Ucap Luhan.

Kris terkekeh pelan "Apa kau yakin kau bisa mandiri tanpa Mama dan Baba?" Candanya. Luhan mengangkat bahunya acuh "Tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba, bukan?" Ucapnya seraya tersenyum.

Kris mengacak rambut Luhan pelan "Ayo kita pergi ke apartementmu yang sudah ku siapkan" Kris menenteng salah satu tas yang dibawa Luhan. "Eh? Apartemenku? Kupikir aku akan tinggal bersamamu"Ucap Luhan.

Kris memutar bola matanya malas "Bagaimana kau bisa mandiri jika kau tinggal bersamaku? Jika kau ingin mandiri, kau harus melakukan segala sesuatu sendiri, termasuk tinggal sendiri" Ucap Kris, lalu ia berjalan mendahului Luhan. "Trimakasih, Ge" Luhan tersenyum lalu mengikuti Kris dari belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap kagum pada apartement yang akan ditempatinya, setelah Gege-nya pergi ia langsung berteriak kegirangan dan mengunci pintu apartemennya, kemudian ia menelusuri setiap sudut apartement miliknya itu, Luhan tak henti-hentinya menggumamkan kata "Indah sekali" "Interiornya cantik sekali" dan sebagainya.

Setelah puas mengitari seluruh sudut apartemennya, Luhan merebahkan dirinya disofa. "Aku tak percaya ini" Gumamnya sambil menatap langit-langit apartemennya. Kemudian, ia menatap sebuah surat yang ada dimeja lalu mengambilnya,**"Byeol Art University". "**Byeol Art University ... Universitas khusus untuk seni yang hanya diperuntukan untuk Pria .. Ada berbagai macam bidang, menyanyi, seni musik, teather, artistik, akting, dance, dan lainnya." Luhan membaca kalimat yang ada disurat itu. "Jadi, apa ini universitas baru ku? Sepertinya cukup menarik" Luhan tersenyum sembari membaca berbagai macam bidang lainnya yang bisa ia ikuti.

'Ting .. Tong'

Luhan menoleh kearah pintu, lalu ia berjalan kearah pintu.

'Cklek'

Luhan membukakan pintu, "Nu-Nugu se-seo?" Tanyanya pada seorang namja manis yang sedang menunduk. Namja manis itu mengangkat kepalanya "Annyeong tetangga baru, Baekhyun Imnida" Namja itu tersenyum riang seraya memperkenalkan dirinya.

Baekhyun masih memasang senyuman riangnya "Ah iya, aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu" Baekhyun menengok kearah kiri "Chanyeol-ah! Cepat bawa hadiah untuk tetangga baru kita!" Triaknya.

Luhan menatap heran pada Baekhyun, tak lama datang seorang namja tampan yang sedikit imut membawa sebuah kotak di tangannya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menyerahkan kotak yang dibawa namja tinggi itu pada Luhan "Nah, ini kue buatanku dengan Chanyeol, semoga kau menyukainya ^^" Ucap Baekhyun.

Luhan menerimanya dengan gugup "Ahh, Ga-gamsahamnida" ucapnya. Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk "Ahh, perkenalkan ini Namjachingu-ku ^^ Namanya Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilnya Chanyeol ^^" Ucap Baekhyun seraya memperkenalkan namja yang ada disebelahnya.

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk "Salam kenal Baekhyun-sshi Chanyeol-sshi ^^" Baekhyun mengangguk "Ne ^^" Ucapnya.

Chanyeo menyikut Baekhyun pelan "Sttt ... Baekhyun-ah, apa kita jadi pergi ?" Chanyeo berbisik pada Baekhyun namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Luhan. Luhan tersenum kecil mendengarnya.

Baekhyun menepuk jidatnya "Ahh, mianhae Luhan-ah, kami masih ada urusan, lain kali kami akan berkunjung lagi ^^ sampai jumpaaa" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berpamitan lalu pergi.

Luhan menatap kotak yang ada di tangannya "Kue ya? Kebetulan sekali aku sangat lapaaar~" Luhan tersenyum lalu masuk kedalam apartementnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap langit-langit kamarnya, hari sudah malam. "Hari sudah malam !" Ia terlonjak bangun lalu menepuk jidatnya. Ia melupakan pesan Gege-nya tadi.

**FlashBack**

Luhan dan Kris memasuki apartement yang akan ditempati Luhan "Cha, ini apartement milikmu. Baik-baiklah disini, dan jika kau ingin berbelannya atau membeli sesuatu, pakailah ini" Kris memberi Luhan sebuah Kartu Kredit dan ATM yang sudah ia daftarkan atas nama Luhan "Ahh iya, ada salah satu temanku disini, ia lebih muda darimu, namanya Oh Sehun. Ia tinggal di apartement nomor 213, ia yang akan menjagamu selama kau disini, aku terlalu sibuk untuk menjagamu" Ucapnya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas "Cih! Sok sibuk sekali!" Cibirnya. Kris terkekeh pelan "Nanti malam kau datanglah ke apartementnya, aku menitipkan sesuatu padanya" Kemudian ia mengacak rambut Luhan "Aku pergi dulu ne? Jika ada apa-apa, kau bisa hubungi aku ataupun Sehun" Kris memeluk Luhan sesaat lalu mengecup dahinya dan pamit pergi.

**FlashBack End**

Luhan bergegas mengganti pakaiannya, kemudian ia keluar dari apartement lalu menguncinya.

"Apartement nomor 213" Luhan terus bergumam seraya melihat nomor dari setiap pintu apartement yang ia lewati. "210, 211, 212, 200 ... 13!" Luhan berseru senang telah menemukan apartement milik teman Gege-nya.

Dengan gugup, ia menekan belnya.

'Ceklek'

Pintu terbuka, Luhan menunduk "Nuguseo?" Sebuah suara terdengar di indra pendengarannya, dengan perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya, mata mereka bertemu. Dan entah mengapa, Luhan sepertinya terpesona pada tatapan matanya yang tajam.

"A-Aku ... Apa kau temannya Kris-ge? Aku Luhan, adiknya. Tadi siang ia menyuruhku datang kemari, untuk mengambil sesuatu" Ucap Luhan, entah mengapa ia menjadi sangat gugup.

Namja tampan di depannya tersenyum, Luhan semakin terpesona karnanya "Ahh, jadi rupanya kau adik Kris-gege, perkenalkan aku Oh Sehun" Ucapnya. Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk "Ja-jadi .. Apa yang kris-ge titipkan?" Tanyanya. Sehun mengangguk pelan "Silahkan masuk.." Ucapnya seraya mempersilahkan Luhan untuk masuk.

Luhan memasuki apartement Sehun, ia menatap sekelilingnya "Rapih sekali" Gumamnya. Sehun mengajak ia untuk duduk di sofa, lalu meninggalkannya menuju dapur.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun membawa dua buah cangkir teh untuk mereka "Silahkan diminum, maaf aku tak bisa membuat apa-apa untukmu" Ucapnya. Luhan menggeleng "Tak apa, lagi pula aku hanya akan mengambil sesuatu yang Kris-gege titipkan padamu" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah kalung perak berliontin batu kristal berwarna biru langit"Kris-ge menitipkan ini" Ucapnya sambil menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun tak mengerti "Ini?" Tanyanya. Sehun mengangguk "Yeah, ia menitipkan itu. Katanya, kalung itu kalung pasangan miliknya dan kekasihnya yang dulu menghilang entah kemana karena sebuah kecelakaan udara. Bedanya, milik kekasihnya berwarna biru sphire dan jika ada orang yang menemukan pasangannya, ia akan memberikan apapun untuk orang itu karena telah menemuka kalung milik kekasihnya yang hilang" Ucapnya. Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka terdiam, suasana mereka berdua tiba-tiba canggung. "Eum .. Sehun-sshi, sepertinya aku harus pulang .." Ucap Luhan. Sehun yang sedari tadi menatap ke bawah, kini menatap Luhan "Apa perlu kuantar?" Tanyanya. Luhan tersenyum lalu menggeleng "Tak usah, lagipula apartementku juga ada dilorong ini" Ucapnya.

Keduanya berdiri lalu berjalan hingga pintu "Eum, trimakasih tehnya, Sehun-sshi" Luhan tersenyum. "Ne, apa kau yakin tak mau diantar?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng "Tidak, trimakasih" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Sehun mengangguk mengerti "Baiklah, hati-hati" Ucapnya.

Luhan mengangguk lalu pamit pergi pada Sehun. "Tunggu." Sehun mencegal tangan Luhan saat Luhan hendak berbalik. Luhan menatap Sehun, pandangan keduanya kembali bertemu "A-Ada apa?" Tanyanya. "Jika kau butuh apa-apa, hubungi aku. Aku diberi tugas oleh Kris-ge untuk menjagamu" Ucap Sehun. Luhan menunduk "Ba-baiklah" Ucapnya gugup.

Sehun melepas genggaman tangannya pada tangan Luhan "Hati-hati" Ucapnya. Luhan mengangguk lalu pregi sambil menunduk.

Sehun diam didepan pintu apartmentnya, ia menatap Luhan yang kini sudah mulai memasuki apartementnya. Ia masih menatap kearah apartement Luhan, meskipun namja manis itu sudah memasuki apartementnya. "Namja yang manis, sepertinya aku menyukainya" Gumamnya, namun kemudian ia menggeleng 'Kau ini kenapa Oh Sehun? Dia namja' Batinnya.

Ia terkekeh hambar "Hh, ada ada saja aku ini ..." Gumamnya lalu memasuki apartementnya.

* * *

Luhan mendudukan dirinya di atas sofa, ia menatap ke atas. "Kenapa saat menatap matanya aku tiba-tiba gugup?" Pikirnya. Ia menggeleng "Apa mungkin aku menykainya?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Luhan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi "Akh! Molla!" Ucapnya lalu ia berjalan kearah kamarya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi menjelang, Luhan bangun dari tidurnya. Ia menguap lalu melirik jam "Pukul 06:45 .. Pagi sekali .." Ucapnya sambil mengucak-ngucak matanya. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya lalu menghirup udara luar "Hnn .. sejuknya ~" Gumamnya. Ia bisa melihat taman kota dari sini (karena memang letak taman kota tak jauh dari gedung apartementnya).

Ia pun masuk kedalam apartementnya kembali, lalu mengambil handuk dan mandi.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap dirinya di cermin, ia sedikit memperbaiki pakaiannya. Bagaimanapun ia tak mau terlihat buruk di hari pertamanya masuk universitas, pikirnya. Pakaian yang ia pakai cukup simpel, sebuah topi bundar berwarna merah di tata diatas kepalanya, kardigan berwarna belang (kuning, merah, hitam) dengan kaus berwarna putih sebagai dalamannya, celana denim menggantung di pinggangnya dan sangat pas dengan kakinya, dengan alas kaki sepatu kets berwarna putih, dan tas bermerek MCM berwarna cream menggantung di punggungnya.

Luhan tersenyum melihat dirinya "Hufftt ~ Oke! Aku pasti bisa!" Ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Luhan melirik jam tangannya, gegenya pasti sudah menunggunya diluar. Dengan senyuman manis dipagi hari, Luhan mengawali harinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan telah sampai didepan Universitasnya, ia keluar dari mobil milik Kris. "Gege, trimakasih telah mengantar ku" Ucapnya. Kris tersenyum "Sepulang kuliah, kau akan kujemput" Ucapnya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri, ge" Luhan mengembungkan pipinya. Kris terkekeh pelan "Aku tak mau mengambil resiko jika kau hilang, bisa-bisa Mama dan Baba membunuhku" Ejeknya. Luhan menatap Kris "Tapi aku sudah hafal jalannya~ Aku bisa pulang sendiri ~" Rengeknya. Kris menggeleng "Tidak. Kau akan ku jemput." Ucapnya. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas "Hh! Terserah"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Byeol Art University**

Luhan memasuki kelasnya, setelah tadi ia melapor kepada kepala yayasan dan diajak berkeliling universitas, kemudian ia diantarkan menuju kelasnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo .. Xi Luhan imnida, saya adalah pelajar pindahan dari China. Senang bertemu kalian, mohon bantuannya teman-teman ~" Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya sembari tersenyum. "Baiklah Luhan-sshi, silahkan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo disana" Seonsaengnim menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong yang ada di sebelah seorang namja manis yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. "Ne ~" Kemudian Luhan berjalan kearah bangku tersebut dan kelaspun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membereskan buku-bukunya, kelas pertamanya sudah selesai. "A-annyeong .." Sebuah suara membuat ia menengok "Ne?" Tanyanya saat mendapati namja manis yang bernama Kyungsoo (seingatnya) tengah tersenyum padanya. "Eumm, selamat datang disini Luhan-sshi, aku harap kita bisa berteman baik. Namaku Kyungsoo" Ucapnya sembari tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Luhan tersenyum lalu menjabat tangan Kyungsoo "Aku harap kita menjadi teman baik Kyungsoo"Ucapnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Countinue ~**

**Annyeong ~ :3 mungkin ada yang udah pernah baca fict ini, ini sengaja disetting ulang, hehehe ^^'v**

**Walau nggak terlalu banyak berubah sih, kkk ~ ^^v**

**ByeolBaek harap, kalian suka ~ :3**

**Review Jusseo ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back Hug**

.

.

.

Cast :

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

Please Enjoy ~

.

.

.

ByeolBaek

.

.

.

.

"**Mata itu menghipnotisnya, tatapan itu seakan mengajaknya untuk mendekat, pelukannya yang hangat, suaranya yang lembut, dan semua kata-kata manisnya, seakan membuat Luhan menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia"**

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk disebuah meja yang ada di cafetaria kampusnya. Ya, bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi memerapa menit yang lalu.

Tadinya, ia menolak untuk pergi ke cafetaria karena ia masih ingin berkeliling kampus ini, namun rajukan dari Kyungsoo yang memohon agar Luhan ikut menemaninya ke cafetaria membuatnya pasrah dan mengikuti kemauan Kyungsoo.

Dan, disinilah ia sekarang. Disebuah meja paling pojok di ruangan cafetaria yang cukup luas ini, sambil menunggu Kyungsoo yang sedang memesan pesanannya dan pesanan miliknya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian Kyungsoo datang dengan dua nampan di tangannya dan seorang namja tampan dibelakangnya "Ahh, mianhae Luhan kau telah menunggu lama" Ucapnya kemudian ia mendudukan dirinya dan memberikan pesanan Luhan

Luhan hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk "Tak apa" Ucapnya kemudian ia melirik namja yang duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum "Luhan, ini namjachinguku. Namanya Kai" Ucapnya. Namja di sebelah Kyungsoo itu tersenyum "Kai imnida" Ucapnya. Luhan terseyum "Luhan imnida"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap sebuah gedung dihadapannya "Byeol Art University" Gumamnya. Sehun, memang lebih muda dari Luhan ia masih murid SMA umurnya baru 18 tahun namun tubuh yang cukup proposional, wajah tegas dengan tatapan mata yang tajam serta sikapnya yang dewasa seakan menunjukan bahwa ia adalah pria dewasa.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan, di umurnya yang sekarang menginjak angka 22 tahun tubuhnya yang ramping, wajahnya yang manis, serta sikapnya yang sedikit manja dan kekanak-kanakan, banyak orang menyangka bahwa ia adalah seorang anak remaja SMA atau malah seorang gadis -".

Sehun duduk diatas motor sportnya, ia menunggu Luhan –Kris tadi menelfonnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia tak bisa menjemput Luhan dan menyuruhnya untuk menjemput Luhan-. Namun, Luhan tak kunjung keluar.

Tak lama kemudian, ia melihat Luhan tengah berjalan bersama seorang namja mungil disampingnya. Sehun tersenyum "Luhan hyung ~" Ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangannya kearah Luhan.

Merasa ada yang memanggil, Luhan menoleh kearah suara tersebut ia mendapati Sehun tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, ia tertunduk malu 'Sehun? Mengapa ia datang kemari?' Batinnya.

Kyungsoo yang heran melihat tingkah Luhan lalu menengok kearah yang sama dengan Luhan tadi, senyum jahil pun tercetak diwajah manisnya "Ya Luhan! Apa itu kekasihmu?" Godanya.

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata membulat dan pipi memerah "A-Ani .. Ia teman kakak ku" Ucapnya. "Lalu kenapa ia menjemputmu?" Sial! Kyungsoo kembali menggodanya.

"En-Entahlah .." Jawabnya. Oh ayolah, wajahnya sudah memerah. Kyungsoo tertawa puas, ia menepuk pelan bahu Luhan ketika mereka sampai didekat Sehun "Aku akan menunggu Kai disini, kau .. pulanglah" Ucap Kyungsoo sembari melirik Sehun. Luhan mengangguk "Hati-hati" Ucapnya, kemudian ia berjalan kearah Sehun.

.

.

.

Ia berdiri dihadapan Sehun "Se-Sehun? A-ada apa kau kesini? B-bukankah Kris-gege yang akan menjemputku?" Ucapnya sembari menunduk.

Sehun menggeleng dan tersenyum "Tidak. Kris-ge menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu" Ucapnya. Luhan terdiam 'Selalu tidak menepati janji!' Rutuknya. "Tunggu apalagi? Ayo .. Naiklah" Ajak Sehun lembut. Dengan gugup, Luhan menerima ajakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan mereka terdiam, sibuk menetralkan detak jantung mereka masing-masing. Terkadang jika Sehun mengerem secara mendadak secara reflek Luhan memeluknya. Dan kejadian itu semakin membuat detak jantung mereka tak normal.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan pun sampai didepan pintu apartement Luhan.

Luhan memutar badannya menghadap Sehun "T-Trimakasih" Ucapnya sambil menunduk. Sehun mengangguk "Sama-sama". Luhan menatap Sehun "M-mm, Masuklah dulu, akan kubuatkan teh hangat" Ucapnya.

Sehun menggeleng lembut lalu tersenyum "Tidak. Trimakasih, aku akan langsung pulang" Ucapnya. Luhan menunduk "B-baiklah" Ucapnya gugup. Sehun beranjak dari hadapan Luhan, namun Luhan menahannya.

Sehun menoleh "Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Luhan menggeleng "Besok adalah hari libur nasional, m-maukah kau menemaniku berkeliling Seoul?" Tanya Luhan gugup. "Aku?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk "K-Kupikir ... Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa ku percaya untuk menemaniku .. Kris gege pasti sedang sibuk, aku tak mau mengganggunya.." Ucapnya. Sehun terkekeh pelan, lalu mengangguk sembari tersenyum lembut "Tentu" Ucapnya. Seulas senyumpun terukir dibibir Luhan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berdiri didepan kampusnya, sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu Kai disini. Dengan kesal, Kyungsoo menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah sambil menggerutui Kai "Uuh! Lama sekali!" Rutuknya.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah Mobil BMW Hitam mendekatinya, dan Kyungsoo tahu siapa pemiliknya "Hyung! Ayo naik, maaf aku terlambat" Kai keluar dari mobilnya lalu mendekati Kyungsoo "Maaf aku telat beberapa menit, hyung" Ucapnya disertai cengiran bodohnya.

Kyungsoo menatapnya tajam "Hah?! Apa kau bilang?! Beberapa menit?! Aku sudah menunggumu setengah jam JongIn! Kau bilang hanya beberapa menit?!" Geramnya. Kyungsoo memukul lengan Kai cukup keras hingga membuat Kai cukup kesakitan "Aw! Maafkan aku hyung! Aku tadi mampir sebentar kesebuah mall!" Ringisnya. Kyungsoo masih menatapnya tajam "Huh! Sudah! Antarkan aku pulang!" Ucapnya lalu memasuki mobil Kai.

Kai terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang bisa dibilang kekanak-kanakan, kemudian ia masuk kedalam mobilnya sendiri.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, sungguh dirinya sangat lelah. Jika bukan karena Kris menyuruhnya untuk menjemput Luhan, mungkin ia sudah tertidur pulas sekarang.

"Luhan ... Mengapa kau memenuhi pikiranku, hm?" menghela nafasnya lalu memejamkan matanya, bayangan saat Luhan secara tak sengaja memeluknya kembali berputar dikepalanya "Huftt~" Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya gusar "Apa mungkin .. Aku mencintainya?" Gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia teringat kejadian tadi. Sehun menjemputnya, walaupun itu atas dasar suruhan dari gegenya tetapi entah mengapa Luhan merasa bahagia. Ia teringat saat ia tak sengaja memeluk Sehun, dan itu membuat detak jantungnya tak normal. Kemudian, ia teringat saat ia mengajak Sehun untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan esok hari. Dan semua itu membuat pipinya memerah.

"Ahh~" Luhan membalikan tubuhnya sehingga kini tengkurap diatas kasur. "Ada apa dengan diriku ini?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Luhan sudah bersiap. Ia tersenyum melihat dirinya dihadapan cermin sembari merapihkan tatanan rambutnya dan pakaiannya.

'Ting .. Tong'

Luhan menoleh, kemudian ia keluar dari kamar lalu membukakan pintu. Dilihatnya Sehun berdiri didepan pintu dengan style yang bisa dibilang (sangat) manly, berbanding terbalik dengannya yang terlihat (sangat) girly "Kau sudah siap?" Tanyanya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, kemudian ia keluar dari apartementnya lalu menguncinya. Kemudian mereka berjalan bersama keluar dari gedung apartement mereka.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan bersamaan, sesekali mengobrol dan bercanda gurau, banyak orang yang menatap mereka kagum. Sesekali bisikan-bisikan 'Pasangan yang Serasi' terdengar oleh Sehun maupun Luhan dan itu membuat Luhan sedikit salah tingkah, berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

Dan entah sudah berapa lama mereka saling bergandengan tangan, mungkin mereka tak menyadarinya.

Ditengah perjalanan mereka, Luhan melihat sebuah toko ice cream dan berhenti. Sehun menoleh pada Luhan "Ada apa?" Tanyanya lalu melihat kearah yang Luhan tuju, kemudian ia tersenyum "Kau ingin ice cream?" Tanyanya lagi. Luhan menoleh pada Sehun "Bolehkah?" Tayanya. Sehun mengangguk "Tentu saja, ayo!" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Luhan untuk mengikutinya ke toko ice cream tersebut.

Luhan menunduk sambil mengikuti langkah Sehun, wajahnya memerah ketika tangannya digenggam erat oleh Sehun. Seulas senyuman menghiasi wajah manisnya yang merona "Trimakasih" Gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari jauh "Kerja yang bagus, Oh Sehun. Aku akan menitipkannya padamu selama aku mencarinya .." Orang itu menatap langit " Aku yakin, kau masih hidup" kemudian ia tersenyum lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua "Maafkan gege Luhan, gege akan menitipknmu sementara pada Sehun"

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan memasuki toko ice cream, kemudian mereka duduk di sebuah meja yang menghadap keluar jendela.

Sehun membuka menu "Kau ingin apa?" Tanyanya. Luhan membaca menu yang ada ditangannya "Eum.. Vanilla Chocochips sepertinya tidak buruk" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Sehun menepuk tangannya memanggil seorang pelayan, tak lama kemudian pelayan datang "2 vanilla chococips" Ucapnya. Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu pergi.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah melihat keluar jendela disertai senyum cerah cerianya 'Kris-ge benar, dia sangat manis dan sangat polos. Pantas saja ia tak ingin kehilangan adiknya selama adiknya disini. Ia sudah cukup menderita ketika 'dia' menghilang, aku tak akan membiarkan seorangpun membahayakan Luhan' Batinnya, matanya tak pernah lepas dari Luhan. Ia mengamati wajah manis Luhan, betapa manis dan polosnya dia.

**Flashback **

Sehun duduk disebuah cafe. Ia tengah menunggu Kris yang kemarin memintanya bertemu hari ini.

Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat Kris berjalan kearahnya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanyanya sembari menarik kursi dan duduk dihadapan Sehun.

"Well, tak begitu lama. Langsung saja, ada apa kau memanggilku kemari, ge?" Ucap Sehun to the point.

Kris berdehem pelan, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius "Adikku akan datang dan tinggal di sini." Ucapnya. Sehun masih memperhatikan Kris "Lalu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku ingin kau menjaganya" Lanjutunya. Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya "Menjaganya?" Tanyanya. Kris mengangguk, Sehun menyesap coffe late pesanannya "Bukannya adikmu itu sudah 22 tahun? Kenapa aku harus menjaganya?" Tanyanya.

Kris menghela nafas "Sehun-ah, Luhan sangat berbeda. Well, ia bisa di bilang cantik walaupun ia seorang namja, ia juga cukup manja, ia sangat polos, ia anak yang manis, mama dan baba sangat menyayanginya, begitu pula dengaku. Ia adikku satu-satunya, dan aku hanya bisa mempercayakannya padamu, Sehun-ah .." Ucapnya.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti "Baiklah, ge. Aku akan menjanganya untukmu .."

Kris tersenyum "Trimakasih, Sehun-ah. Aku percaya padamu .."

**Falashback End**

Luhan yang merasa diperhatikan ia menoleh ke arah Sehun, mendapati Sehun tengah menatapnya "W-wae?" Tanyanya gugup. Sehun menggeleng "Ani" Ucapnya, matanya masih menatap manik cantik milik Luhan.

Luhan menunduk malu "Emm, apa ada yang salah padaku?" Tanyanya. Sehun menggeleng "Tidak sama sekali, hanya saja .." Luhan mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Sehun. Sehun masih memperharikan Luhan"kau terlihat sangat manis hari ini .." Sambungnya. Pipi Luhan merona, ohh ia salah tingkah sekarang.

"Pesanan anda tuan" Seorang pelayan berhasil mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Sehun mengangguk "Silahkan dinikmati" Ucap pelayan itu. "Trimakasih" Ucap Sehun.

Mereka pun makan dalam diam, Sehun memakan ice creamnya sambil memperhatikan Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan memakan ice creamnya sambil menunduk, ia tak berani menatap Sehun. Bisa-bisa ia kembali menjadi salah tingkah.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis tengah menatap langit yang mendung, sebuah kalung perak berliontin batu kristal berwarna biru shappire terpasang indah di lehernya.

Namja itu menggenggam kalungnya "Gege .." Ucapnya lirih. Ia baru saja melihat seorang namja yang sangat ia kenali tengah bersembunyi dibalik tembok lalu pergi dari situ "Aku masih hidup, ge.." Bisiknya sambil melihat kearah namja yang tengah berjalan melintasi beberapa toko sebelum namja itu hilang di sebuah tikngan "Aku merindukanmu .."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Countinue ~**

**Hi, Hi!**

**Ini chapter 2 nya ~**

**Mungkin memang lebih pendek dari yang chapter 1 sih, tapi ByeolBaek akan berusaha buat manjangin fict nya ^^**

**Mohon bantuannya ~ :3**

**Review Jusseo ~ Kritik dan Saran masih sangat di perlukan ~ :3**


End file.
